


Bunny

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2014 [4]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favourite duo are in a pet store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny

"Aw, look at it, it's so cute."  
  
"Sam."  
  
"Can we keep him? Please? Please?"  
  
Lara flinched as Sam looked up.  She was doing that thing again.  That thing where she was pouting to the point where Lara had to agree with whatever Sam was proposing in order for her girlfriend to stop making that face.  
  
"Sam, we don't have space in our apartment for this bunny."  Lara looked around the pet shop and hoped the clerk wasn't around to dissuade her. "Besides, we're leaving for an expedition soon... We can't possibly take this bunny with us."  
  
"Oh, come on, Lara. We can totally take the bunny with us."  
  
"And who's going to take care of it during the trip?"  
  
"I will, of course."  
  
"Sam..."  
  
"Come on, Lara... didn't you ever want a bunny as a pet?  Look how cute it is!" Sam pointed at the bunny as it hopped around in its cage.  
  
Lara looked from her girlfriend back to the bunny.  The bunny was watching her inquisitively and-- was it also giving her a look? A "buy me now before your girlfriend starts pouting again" look? She blinked and looked back at Sam.  
  
The pout was back in full force.  
  
Suddenly Lara found herself carrying a bunny cage back to her car as Sam happily listed out names for their new family member.  
  
All Lara could do was sigh.  It was impossible to resist Sam's pout: her girlfriend was just way too cute. The bunny hopped around as Lara placed the cage in the trunk.  A smile escaped her lips as the bunny twitched its nose as it looked at her.  
  
"Don't worry, buddy, we'll take good care of you."


End file.
